Rising Riot
by Tierr
Summary: Barrack Ojama, Atty, and Zane. When Atty and Zane are watching a movie together, something oughta happen. But what?
1. Chapter 1

Rising Riot

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own YGO GX nor any of the characters in it, but I DO own this fanfic.

Author's Note: My first fanfic… Yay! Hope you all would enjoy it! P.S. Mr. Barrack Obama, I'm sorry! Don't mean it! Just… don't be mad, 'kay?

XoX

"Hey, Zane!" Atticus cheerfully gave his so-called best friend, Zane Truesdale, a big and evil grin. Zane watched Atticus carefully, trying to find out what prank he's gonna pull off again. Atticus gave Zane a _Why are you looking at me like that? _face and give him puppy eyes. Zane sighed, he just can't seem to resist that puppy eyes. Atticus always used it to make him do what he wanted. "What is Atty?" He asked, preparing his heart for Atticus' answers. "Well… I'm wondering, if, maybe you could…" Atticus stopped mid- sentence. "What?" Zane asked again. "If maybe you could… uh… what's the word? Accompy me?" Zane sighed, again. "Accompany? That's the word right?" Atticus' face lighted up upon hearing the A word that his friend had just said. "Yeah, that's it! Accompani or whatever it is! Would you do it?? Puh-leeease??"

Zane frowned. "Accompany you in what?"

"Watching this great movie!" Atticus said, handing Zane a bright colored case. On it was a label with 'Barrack Ojama' writing on it. It has a picture of a big yellow colored ojama with moustache and a crown on it.

"What is it? Some kind of movie about USA's going-to-be president?" Zane commented.

"No, it's not! Alright, the name does make you think of him, but it's a totally not-about-him! It's 'bout an ojama who wants to rule the world… Or something like that."

"Alright. So, when would we watch it?"

"This night of course! You're not busy right…??"

"No, I think I've finished all my work, so, I could watch it tonight with you. Your room or mine?"

Atticus replied cheerfully (Alright, musta admit, Atty is the most cheerful guy in GX… I think) "Your room of course!"

XoX

**The long- awaited night…**

_KNOCK, KNOCK! _A loud bang was heard on Zane's door. Zane opened it and found Atticus in a light-blue pajama, holding a… what? Teddy bear? And the 'Barrack Ojama' disc on his hand. The brunette smiled happily at the bluenette and said,"I hope you haven't forgotten your promise… I can't wait anymore longer to watch it!" Zane just shrugged his shoulder and opened his door. Atty walked into the clean, well-kept room right toward the refrigerator. He opened it and see the foods in it with starry eyes. "Wow, wow, wow…!! I can't believe it! You have this Koka-Kola and some Bashin' Robbin ice cream too! And I always thought you're not much of a sweet-lover or Koka-lover."

Zane just silently closed the door and walked toward Atticus. "So, are we gonna watch this, or you're going to eat my refrigerator and all the things in it?" Atticus gave Zane a deadly puppy eyes again. "Okay, okay. You can eat it ALL. But, don't mess my room." Atticus shook his head happily and said,"'Kay!!"

XoX

So, Zane and Atticus watched the movie together, and falling asleep together, at the same time, same place. Atticus' head lay on Zane's shoulder and he made a soft sleeping sound.

However, they don't know, that something's watching them… and planning something evil on them…

To be continued…

XoX

Well… How's it?? I'll update it as soon as my idea flows again. And don't forget to review!!


	2. Chapter 2

Rising Riot

Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: See first chapter

**Author's Note: **Just can't wait to update it again…So, here's the second chapter of Rising Riot. Enjoy! R&R please!

XoX

Barrack Ojama watched the two boys, who're sleeping soundly. He cackled maniacally and mumbled to himself, " Mwahahahahahaha!! I'm revived again! Now what to do…" A light bulb appeared on his head. " I know! Since I owe my revival to this two over here… I'll give'em this!!" Saying that, Barrack Ojama casted a spell over Atticus and Zane, then flee towards the forest at the north part of the island. He hummed while he flied, "Oh, alas I could get back to my comfortable castle again… My comfy bed, my darling… Oooohhh!! I just can't wait!"

XoX

**The next morning…**

"Ugh…," Zane grumbled, he felt a little dizzy. "… What the…? Whose shoulder is it? Atticus?" He asked to himself. "Yum… Zane, don't wake me up… Today's Saturday, right?" Atticus mumbled in sleep. Zane tried to stand and his eyes saw something that surprises him. His body was sleeping right there, where he just stand up. "W… What? I- Ho-How? But, I'm standing right here… How could this… Oh my God, don't tell me…" Zane hurried to the bathroom, the only place in his room that has mirror in it. There, he saw a reflection of… Atticus' body, not his. He sweated although it's not hot in there.

"This… I can't believe it… How come? How could it happen?" He touched his face, felt the texture, touched his hair and saw its color. It's not blue. It's dark brown. He stared it with horror, then ran to Atticus ( In Zane's body, of course ) who're still sleeping. "Atticus, wake up!" He shake Atticus body so hard and that made Atticus opened his eyes instantly. "Earthquake? Why does it shake soooo hard??" He blinked, and when his eyes met Zane, he screamed, "Wha- wha- wha- what?? What is my body doing there??" He pointed Zane. Zane tried to calm Atticus down. "Hey, slow down Atty. You don't want to wake the others, right?" He asked Atticus. Atticus placed his hand on his mouth, shook 

his head, agreeing Zane. "Ye- yeah. But what the hell is my body doing there? And where the heck are you Zane?? Help me!! I can't stand it! Where am I? Wheere…??" He shrieked.

Zane stared Atticus. " I'm in your body. And no screaming," he warned as Atticus began to open his mouth again. "What?" He whispered. " Just see it for yourself," Zane took Atticus towards the bathroom.

Atticus wide-eyed. It's real. He's in his best-buddy's body. He slapped his face to make sure he's not dreaming and found that it's real.

XoX

"No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-no-nooooooooooo!! Why? Why God? I don't want to be stuck in this body. Gimme back my body! My sexy body! My handsome face! My shiny hair! Gimme back!!" He shake Zane so hard. Zane stopped Atticus and hold his breath for some seconds. "Hear me, Atticus. Let's check my room first. Maybe there's something responsible for this in there." Atticus shook his head then head out of the bathroom. He mumble, "Could it be… the Kola? No wait, I've drink it for million times and this, never happened to me. Oh, what if it's the ice cream? The Bashin' Robbin'? Nah, I don't think so…" While Atticus busy mumbling, Zane noticed that, the Ojama in front of the cover has gone. He called Atticus, "Atty, I think you should see this."

"Huh??" Atticus watched the video's front cover with a big ? on his head. "How could it disappear?" Zane took the case from Atticus' hands. "I think 'HE' is the one responsible for this," Zane said as he pointed the cover, where Barrack Ojama should've been there. "Barrack Ojama? But why would he do that?" Atticus asked. "Don't know. We'll figure it out later. Now, there's something more urgent. What should WE do? You don't plan to stay locked in my room, don't you?"

"Oh yeah. Of course I don't! And the sun's beginning to rise… What should we do, Zane?" Atticus asked Zane with fear. "Well, I hope you can do this. Try acting like me, okay?" He asked Atticus back. "What? Not surfing? No flirting with all of my fangirls? No… no… no pranks on Lexi?? I… I… Are you trying to kill me Zane??"

"No, I'm not. Think, Atticus. If you acted like you wanted, then I'll act like I wanted too. I'll act coldly to your fangirls, apologize to Lexi for what you've done and… That's the last thing you'll do right?" He asked coldly. Atticus shuddered at the thought of what Zane's gonna do. "O- okay then, I'll do what you want. And you, must act like me. Okay, Zane?"

"Okay. And, I wish you luck, Atty."

"So do I, Zane."

After that, the two boys took a bath ( Zane is successful at making Atty promise that he'll look up as long as he's taking bath, and Atty teased Zane, what he's afraid at ) And then, they walked out of Zane's room, ready to play their act.

XoX

**How's it?? Hope you all enjoy it. Though I'm quite sad that only two peoples review the first chapter. To all who reviews, thank you very much!**


	3. Chapter 3

Rising Riot

Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: See first chapter

**Author's Note:** Well… Just read and review please??

**RubberGadget****: **I just can't find the word when I write it, so… I use the words "as long as he's taking bath" Anyway, thanks for the review.

**syrusfanatic12**** & ****HaouJadenfan****: **Thanks for reviewing!

XoX

"Calm down, Atty. You can do it…," Atticus whispered to himself. He tries to look straight however, he just… can't do it. For some reasons, he's afraid that if he look straight, not below, he'll blow up his covers and Zane would… Zane would, y'all know what Zane would do.

"Yuck… I can't stand it. How could this happen to me? Now I have to act all cool and serious… Arrggghhh!! It's not fun at all!" He screamed. And, that scream has successfully made him the center of attention. Syrus walked to Atticus and asked, "Big brother, are you okay?" Atticus just stared blankly at Syrus. _No, I'm not fine, shorty… Neither does your brother. _"Big bro? Why are you so quiet?" Syrus asked again with big worrying eyes. Atticus gulped. _Well… Here goes nothing…_

"I'm fine, Sy. Really. Don't worry," Atticus answered, trying to imitate Zane as good as possible. Syrus shook his head, "Yeah, right. You ARE the best duelist at DA after all. There's nothing you need to worry about… But… I…" _Uh- oh, did I say something wrong? Better think of something smart now, Atty. _"What are you talking about, Syrus? Have faith on yourself, 'kay? You're my lil' brother so you can do it," Atticus tried to calm Syrus, whose face is beginning to change color. _Great, looks like I'll be able to play my part as Zane quite good. Hmm, never thought of myself as a great actor. Oh, no, maybe I SHOULD become an actor. That way, I'll have much more fangirls than Zane._

"Zane, you… really meant it?" Syrus asked Atticus again, waking Atticus from his fantasies. "Oh- what? Oh, yeah, I- yeah, I meant it. Really. now off you go, shoo, shoo." Atticus shooed Syrus, an act Zane won't do. Syrus sees his big brother once again then left, feeling encouraged.

XoX

Zane looked at foods in front of him. He can't believe he just bought it all. "What's wrong, Atty? Why did you stared at those food like that?" Alexis asked Zane, who're still trying to calm down. _All right, why did I bought all of it anyway? Oh yeah, because it is what Atticus would buy. How could he ate all those sweet things? Yuck… _Zane glared at the foods, giving it a disgusted look. "Atty? You okay?" Alexis asked again, looking worried. _Maybe I should just told Lexi 'bout it… But then, if I told her, I won't keep my promise to Atticus and only God knows what he'll do in my body… _Zane gulped then tried to smile like Atticus always do, but instead, he made a wide grin on his face. Wide and strange looking grin. "Nah, Lexi, I'm fine. Don't worry 'bout your bro-bro, 'kay?" Alexis gave him a stare. "Okay. I'll believe you this time. So, why did you ask me to accompany you today?"

"Well- I…" Zane tried to make an excuse. _Damn Atty! He didn't tell me that he asked Alexis to go out with him today! Now, what should I do? Think Zane, think! _"Well, I want to ask if maybe… You know, you could help me with my assignment," Zane said while scooping the strawberry parfait in front of him. But he didn't eat it. Instead, he placed it back. He looked right, there was a glass of vanilla milkshake and pancakes with maple syrup on it. He looked left, the damned-strawberry parfait was there, with the chocolate cake. All of it looked delicious in a normal people's eyes, but in Zane's eyes, they looked like monster. He hate sweets. He ALWAYS HATE it. He hate it, he couldn't stand it, he cursed'em. He knew what would happen if his tongue tasted sweets. He knew it and fear it. But, he should eat it all, or his cover would blown up. However, if he eat it… Zane shudders at the thought of eating 'those'

"Help you do your assignment?" Alexis asked, returning Zane to the real world. "YOU? Really? You want to do your assignment Atty?"

"Yeah, something wrong?" Zane asked. _What's so wrong with Atticus doing assignment?_

"Oh, Atty! I can't believe it! You… At last, you realized that you must do your assignment, not flirting with all your fangirls! Oh, Mom would really be delighted when she hears this." While saying it, Alexis hugged Zane. _Whoa, whoa, whoa. Wait there. If Atticus finds out that you hugged me and I do nothing about it, he'll kill me for sure. _"Lexi, stop that! Geez, don't be like that just because of a silly matter."

"WHAT? You said this IS a silly matter? It IS a silly matter if it has something to do with you flirting, but it IS a serious matter if it has something to do with you doing your assignment!" Alexis retorted. "Now, let's do it before you change your mind!"

_Oh God, I hope I'll be able to do it right… _Zane thought as he do Atticus' assignment with Alexis.

XoX

**Meanwhile…**

Atticus was sitting in Crowler's class, trying to kept his eyes open. _Ye God, how could Zane stand hearing all those babblings and chuckling Crowler made? Why couldn't he just acted like me? You know, sleeping in his/her class._

"Mr. Truesdale! Please wake up!"

"Huh? Oh, shoot! I fell asleep?!" Atticus, feeling that all of the class was staring at him. "Erk, ms… no, Mr. Crowler?" Atticus smiled sheepishly to Crowler, who was staring him too. "It's unusual for you to sleep in my class. However, because this is your first time, I'll let you off. Just don't do it again." "Okay, sir!"

Atticus sighed. _Whew, lucky me. I'm off the hook. Better make sure Zane doesn't know this little incident._

XoX

"Atty!" Zane shouted.

"Zane!" Atticus too, shouted.

"We better find how to return to our normal body Atty. Faster, better."

"Yeah! I ha…te being you!"

"Oh yeah? You think I like being you?"

"Of course you are! You're surrounded by all of my fangirls this day long!! From morning to afternoon! How could you get happier than that? Any man that doesn't get happy when surrounded by women is a GAY!"

"I'm not a gay and I'm not happy surrounded by those fangirls!!"

"Yes you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"I… Argh! Just stop it! Now we need to find the way to return to our real body!"

"Agreed!!"

"Until then, we're in a truce!"

"Okay! Anyway, what's a 'truce'?"

"…" Zane touched his head and try to stop himself from strangling Atticus.

XoX

**Well, how's it? At last chapter 3's up! Only one or two chapter left to go. Yay!! Oh, and I always said it, REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	4. PENDING!

**For some times, this story won't be updated, 'coz my computer's internet was disconnected.**

**I'm sorry. I'll update as soon as possible. **


	5. Chapter 4

Rising Riot

Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: See first chapter

**Author's Note: **… The Last Chapter? Yes? No? Anyways, R&R please…

XoX

"So… What do you think we should do?"

"Dunno… I didn't have a clue on what we should do…"

"Well, we DID know that you are the one who's responsible for this, Atty." Zane said, staring Atty. "Hey, why me??" Atty snapped. "First of all, it's you who bring that cursed DVD. Then, you dragged me to watch it with you. Which part of it wasn't your fault, I wonder?" Zane retorted. "Well, yeah! But it's not my fault that you didn't turn down my offer!" Atty shouted. "Hell, yeah! I would have turned it down if it's not for that puppy eyes of yours!" Zane shouted too. … No answers from Atticus. Seeing how his 'best-friend' was acting, Zane became worried and he sighed. "Okay, okay, no use talking about the past. I'm sorry if I made you mad, Atty…"

"… Huh? What'cha talking just now, Zane? Sorry, I ain't hearing you just now."

Zane's face turned black in colour hearing that. "No, nothing…" He answered Atty.

"O… I see…" Then Atty turned his back and then suddenly, he shouted ,"EUREKA!!" He then turned his head to Zane and said in a bright, cheerful tone,"Zane! I think I've found a way to return to our real body!" "O yeah, Mr. Smarty-pants? What's it?" Zane asked. He doubted that Atty could really find a real solution to their problem. "Well… I just remembered that…" Atty stopped dramatically.

"Remember what?"

"Remember that this school has some ghost stories in it!"

"And your point is?"

"Hmph! You still didn't get it? Geez… And here I am, thinking all great-and-mighty about you… I'm disappointed, Zane…"

"… Just. Said. What. You. Really. Want. To. Say."

"O, okay… Well, you've heard that there were ghosts in the northern part of the island, right?"

Zane nodded.

"What if those ghosts were Barrack Ojama and his lackeys?"

"Huh?"

"So, you see here…," Atty pointed the cover where Barrack Ojama disappeared. "Yeah? I see. What about it?"

"I think Barrack Ojama has been sealed in this cover and when he was sealed, his lackeys were causing a riot on the northern part of the island, and then that was why we've got some ghost stories about the northern part."

"I see… But why the north part?"

"Because… Erm… The north part wasn't inhabited by humans?"

"Yeah… That does make sense…"

XoX

_3 hours later…_

"Zaaane… Can we take a rest?" Atty asked. Zane shook his head. "Does that means 'no'?" Atty asked again. Zane nodded. "And does that means 'yes'?" Atty asked once again. "Atty, please… Shut your mouth. I can't concentrate." Zane eyed Atty.

"O-okay…"

_30 minutes later…_

"Zane… Did you…"

"What?" Zane cut Atty's words.

"Did you really know where we are?"

"Of course! We're in the forest at the north part of the island!"

"Do you know EXACTLY where we are?"

"…"

"Zane?"

"No." was Zane's reply.

"WHAAT?? You DIDN't know??"

Alas, Zane's anger fuse was lit. "I would've known where we are if it's not for all those moaning of yours!" Zane snapped. Atty, who was shocked to hear that just stared blankly at Zane. "I… Zane, I…" "You what?" Zane asked, still pissed by Atty. "I… I'm…" Atty just can't find any words. "?" Zane, who was beginning to realize that Atty wasn't acting like usual, looked at Atty. "I… Didn't know that I've annoyed you that much… I… I'm sorry Zane…" Atty said, his face had lost all of his cheerfulness. "Wh- what the…" Zane, who was surprised by Atty's behavior began to walk back.

"…" Atty's still not saying a word. "A- are you really Atticus?" Zane asked in fear. He has heard the stories where peoples get possessed by spirits. "Zane…" Atticus muttered. "Wha- what?" Zane was really afraid now. A normal Atticus was enough to drive him crazy. What could a possessed Atticus really do? Zane was too afraid to imagine it.

"I'm hungry…" was what Atticus said. He showed his puppy-eyes to Zane and began to walk closer to Zane. "Do- Don't go near me!" Zane panicked. "What's wrong… Zane? What are you afraid of?" Atty asked. He came closer and closer. Zane sweatdropped. _This is it… It's my end. I'm happy that I've lived til' the fullest until now… Although I would be happier if I've died in my real body… Mother… Father… I'm sorry…_

"Zane…" Atty's now only an inch from Zane. He held his hand toward Zane' face then… Suddenly, he slapped Zane. "What the?" Zane asked, surprised.

"Wake up! Hello? Zane?? Hello, earth to Zane? Geez, what's wrong with you? Why did you ran from me like I'm some kind of disease? Hey, Zane, I'm really hungry… Could we eat now?"

"A… What?" Zane said.

Atty frowned. "Hey… Are you sleeping all this time? Zane?? I'm really hungry… "

"B-but you… Just now… Y- you…"

"Hmm?" Atty responded. He was busy digging through his backpack. "Sorry Zane. Couldn't hear you. But if you're not going to eat, I don't care. I'm too hungry to wait any longer."

"B- but, Atty, aren't you possessed?"

"Huh? What'cha babbling about?"

"You… You just apologized to me! That's not what you would normally do!"

"Huh?? I apologized to you? When? Where? How?"

"Just now! You're saying things like you're sorry or something like that!"

"You must be imagining it, Zane. The last time I apologized to you was when we're in 3rd grade. I still remember it clearly. You're mad at me cos' I've been toying with your hair and made you came to school pigtailed. You won't talk to me 'til I apologized to you."

"… Was it really my imagination?" Zane asked to himself.

XoX

**And it ends here.Couldn't make it any longer than this. It would make it strange. Anyway, the next chapter is the last. Oh, and sorry for the long wait!**


	6. Chapter 5

Rising Riot

Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: See first chapter

**Author's Note: **… It's near my school's final exam… Yikes… Anyway, enjoy.

XoX

"Zane… Hey, Zane! Wake up! Hellooooo… Zane…!"

"Let me sleep just three more minutes…," Zane grumbled. He turned his back and began to make a soft snoring sound.

"But… Zane…! Your sleeping bag was… Well… Uh… It was… Infested? Yeah, infested! It was infested with ants! Look! They're coming closer and closer to you…!" Atty said, pointing to Zane's sleeping bag.

"WHAT?!" Zane woke up at lightning-fast speed. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? Gah! They're all over my sleeping bag! There's even some on my clothes!"

"Zane… You won't mind if I…?" Atty asked. He had distanced himself from Zane, in case the ants were bored with Zane and decided to go for him or in case Zane was safe from the ants and know that his sweets has something to do with the condition he's in now, he could run as far enough to avoid the ants.

"Get. Back. Here. Atty." Zane mumbled in a deep, scary tone. "Uh… Okay…," Atty answered. "Now answer me. Why did I find some of your sweets inside my sleeping bag?" Zane asked, his mouth was slowly forming a grin. Atty decided not to look at Zane… Whenever Zane smiles, it's bad for his health. "Well… You see… I…" Atty stopped. _C'mon Atty! Think a good lie!! Think! It's your life or your death!_ "You what? I know you're the reason behind this 'accident' Atty. I know. There's no need to lie." Zane said. _Oooh! I know! _"Zane, I… ADIOS, Zane!" And so, Atty ran as fast as his feet could.

"Atticus Rhodes, come back here!" Zane said while he began to chase Atty.

"NO WAAAAAAAY!!!" Atty shouted from afar.

"Ooh, you asked for it Atty. Prepare yourself!"

XoX

"Gotcha!"

_Thump!_

"You've got nowhere to run, Atty."

"Yeowch… Hmm… What's that?"

"No use lying Atty. I'm not new to your lies."

"But Zane! I'm serious! Look, there's a well right there!"

"So? What's so wrong with a well?"

"Just look!"

Zane lifted his head. Around one meter from them, there's a well. It looks old with all the moss and crack on it. But, something about the well looks… Intriguing.

"Zane, please… Go away… You're heavy!" Atty protested from below. Zane was on top of him for about ten minutes and he swears if Zane didn't get up in some more minutes, he would say bye- bye to this world. "Oh, sorry, Atty."

"Geez…" Atty just grumbled while he clean himself from the dirt.

" Know what? I think we must go check the well."

"Awrite… Wait a minute please…"

XoX

"Wow… This well sure is deep!"

"Yeah… It's like it doesn't have an end."

"**But it does have an end."**

"Yeah… Huh? Atty, are you the one talking just now?" Zane asked Atty.

"No… I'm busy staring at this well… What's wrong, Zane?" Atty asked when he sees Zane's face was slowly turning pale.

"Then… Who's talking just now?" Zane asked Atty again.

"**It's me, humans!" **The voice chuckled.

"Who?" Atty asked.

"**Me, Barrack Ojama! It's been a while since I last see you two. How're you?" **Barrack Ojama suddenly appears in front of Zane and Atty. His moustache and crown as shiny as ever.

"I'm fine, thanks." Was Atty's response.

"YOU!" Was Zane's response.

" **Haven't your mom taught you any manner, brown-haired boy? I'm asking how you two are and that's your answer?" **Barrack Ojama responded Zane's earlier words.

"I'm sorry Mr. Barrack Ojama… But he's not always like this. He's just taking too much stress this week." Atty apologized. Barrack Ojama smiled. **"Now that's the attitude I like! What's your name, kid?" **He asked. "Me? I'm Atticus and this is Zane, my best buddy," Atty answered and he gripped Zane's shirt tightly. "_What is it?" _Zane whispered. _"Hurry up and apologize to him. We won't know if he would return us to our real body or not if he was angry." _Atty hissed. _"Okay."_

"Ah, Mr. Barrack Ojama… I'm sorry for what I said earlier." Zane bowed to the ojama.

"**Apologize accepted."**

"Mr. Barrack Ojama? If you would'nt mind, can I ask you to do something?"

"**What's it, Atticus-boy?"**

"You see, we're not in our real body right now, so… Would you be so kind to return us to our real body?"

"**Oh my! I forgot! Sorry if I'd troubled you two. Anyway, did you enjoy it? The 'body changing' spell was a fun spell. It's my present for you two for rescuing me frim that movie cover. It was disgusting, being stuck at there and all…"**

"Ooo yeah, It sure was fun, you…" Atty suddenly covers Zane's mouth with his hand. _"Atty, What is it?" _Zane stared at Atty. _"Ooo Zane, what if we're stuck at this form forever because you said that 'B' word? Where's your usual manner?"_ Atty replied. _"What? Well… Okay… Okay… I'll behave from now on. You do the talking. I'm afraid that I would say it if I talk with him again."_

"It was fun Mr. Barrack Ojama! But could we return to our real body? It was fun being in Zane' body and all…" _What's so fun being in Zane's body? Geez…_"But we would like to return to our real body. After all, the real one's the best."

"**Is that so? Okay then… But the two of you must be unconscious when I cast the spell, so…" **With that, Barrack Ojama summoned a big morning star and grinned.

"W… What the?" Zane stood still in awe. It's the first time he sees such a big morning star. _It would make a good equip spell card…_

"Zane, run… RUN!" Atty run while grapping Zane's collar, bringing Zane with him.

"**Hey, don't run! Don't you want to return to your real body? I promise! It would be swift and painless!!" **Barrack Ojama chased the two of them.

XoX

**And that's the end of this chapter and this story. If you readers would be so kind enough, please review and tell me what kind of story should I make next? Thank you so much. Also, if there's any question regarding the story, just tell me in the review, okay?**


End file.
